Typhoomerang
|Features = Large Wings Pair of smooth horns Spines along back Long talons |Abilities = Flaming cyclone Immunity of the Eel Effect Promoting flower growth after a cyclone |Colors = Different colors include: Red Greenish Blue Orange Yellow with White Highlights |Size = Large: 127 feet 1 inch (38.7 meters) long |Wingspan = 163 feet 10 inch (49.9 meters) |Food = Eels |Weight = |Armed with = |Roar = |Habitat = Forests Islands with shores abundant with Eels |Distribution = Blighted Bog Chilblain Misty Backwoods The Little Isles Mount Ymir Pointy Point Team Hiccup Uglythug Lands |Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = Dragons silo typhoomerang.png |Attack2 = 14 |Speed2 = 20 |Armor2 = 12 |Firepower = 17 |Shot Limit2 = 10 |Venom2 = |Jaw Strength2 = 6 |Stealth = 6 |Known Dragons = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Typhoomerang is a Stoker Class dragon that appears in ''DreamWorks Dragons: The Series'' and eventually Dragons: Rise of Berk and School of Dragons. Typhoomerangs have a unique ability during flight: they rotate (by analogy with the typhoon/ boomerang) at high speeds, zooming through the air. Though, as they rotate, they seem to pop off the objects around them, making them extremely dangerous. Ash leaves a distinctive burn on the ground. The ash apparently acts as a fertilizer; plants and flowers may grow in the burn mark afterwards. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Typhoomerang eggs colour depends on what colour the dragon will be. These eggs look rather unique, as they have swirls all iver its surface, the brown/orange ones as it has stripes that resemble the pattern of wood on it while the swirl resembles the 'eye' of a tree. The egg of a Typhoomerang strongly resembles the planet Jupiter. Hatchling to Adult Typhoomerangs are very large dragons, and they come in a variety of colors including blue, yellow, red, and orange. They have two large horns and orange eyes. The legs are exactly like that of a Monstrous Nightmare. They look like a mix-breed of a Monstrous Nightmare and a Timberjack. As a baby, Torch has a measured wingspan that reached 20 inches long. Until a fully grown Typhoomerang was spotted, Hiccup and the others thought that the baby Torch was already fully grown. Much to their surprise, fully grown Typhoomerangs can reach an outstanding difference from a juvenile, not only that adult Typhoomerangs reach huge sizes, but that they do grow up fast as well. The size of adult Typhoomerang is taller then trees though the size char stated to be 28ft but possible tall as 30ft tall. Titan Wing One could say that a Titan Typhoomerang looks extremely similar to their adult counterparts. A titan Typhoomerang is mainly black, with some grey patches around its wings. Its longer horns are red at the tip and the folds on its segmented belly are red too. The tip and the wingbones on its wings appear to be red too. Their legs have red claws and a what appears to be a frilly sail at the back of them. Abilities Even in baby state, they have shown to have their abilities as Torch was able fly and use his fire on his back to spin in the air able to leave mark on the ground. He even shown being hatching to be able to use their fire bolt. Speed and Agility Torch has been shown to have great speed, surprising even Toothless when he threw away Torch, he was able to come back right away before Toothless could even turn his head. As adults, their speed can catch up to a Night Fury. Typhoomerangs are very flexible. This feature is almost identical to the Timberjack's biology as these two species have quite resembling body structures. Typhoomerangs are able to fold their wings together as Torch was able to give like a hug to his old beloved trainer. Typhoomerangs have a unique move of wrapping themselves up with their wings protectively such as when Torch wrapped Hiccup and Toothless. Strength and Combat As proven from their large size, make this dragon extremely strong as they are able to carried multiple dragons and Vikings on his back, with no signs of struggling. They can stop forest fires by using their large wings. Such wings allow them to defend their allies from strong gusts and flames, or possibly even explosions to some extent. As Torch have proven for his kind, easily can defeat a Zippleback by head-butting and able to smacked a Night Fury by its tail. Fire Power The Typhoomerang's fiery breath resembles a giant tornado that can burn anything in its path except for those that stand in the middle of it. It is also revealed that in addition to its supplementary or defensive objectives, a Typhoomerang's 'flame spiral' can also be adapted for offensive usages: it can ignite its body in a manner similar to that of the Monstrous Nightmare. Its attack power is enhanced further by using the spiraling technique, which turns the dragon into a fierce, flaming drill missile. Moreover, it can use this to go faster in flight, which is demonstrated when it spins around in order to fly. As Torch shown to be control the fire on their back so this will mean that they use the fire to achieve its full speed. When it spins, a Typhoomerang leaves a large scorch mark on the ground. This mark indicates how old the dragon is, how big it is, and where it went. Eel Enhancer Having an immunity to eels, they are able to recharge their shot limits by eating them without giving them any of the ill effects that are seen when most dragons eat eels, making them one of the few dragons that are able to recharge their shot limits. Flower Growth Typhoomerangs have the ability to fertilize plants with their fire. The scorch mark that they make provide nutrients for flowers to grow. Endurance and Stamina Torch mother was able to endure from falling in high speed to crash on the ground to get back and taking attack of Meatlug from learning new combat skill of the Gale Force Gronckle as it's shown to be so powerful, that it can knock a fully grown Typhoomerang out of the air but can continue to flight. Typhoomerangs have never shown to be exhausted as they can travel long period of time in high speed to either chase their enemies or hunt. Behavior and Personality Typhoomerangs are high strung, hot headed and passionate dragons, and they can be extremely dangerous, or becoming over-dramatic attention hogs. Their flame spirals can be used as a territory marker, or as a mating display. Like all dragons, Typhoomerangs are extremely protective of their young and their riders. They protect smaller creatures by folding their wings tightly into a cocoon-like casing and tucking their heads under their wings. Weaknesses Adult Typhoomerangs cannot slide off a dive. If they do, they can crash or get hurt. Their flame spirals have shown to be quite weakness if enemies goes in the middle of the fire to be unharmed as it was big enough for a Hideous Zippleback and Monstrous Nightmare to fit in the middle of this flame. Also, they aren't very agile and their size can be used against them. Training Training a Typhoomerang is not known to be hard. As a baby, they are rather impressionable and trustworthy, as shown when Torch became inseparable to the riders promptly after they saved him. As an adult, he was slightly harder to train as he had somewhat forgotten the riders. However, if one manages to successfully catch its attention and prove that you are of no harm, the Typhoomerang will slowly remember and bond with you. Appearances Dragons: Riders of Berk In The Terrible Twos, the Typhoomerang was one of the first new species of dragons found by the Berk Dragon Training Academy. A baby Typhoomerang was accidentally found by Fishlegs and Meatlug and forced them to crash land. Fishlegs described it as "a flaming squirrel". It was then found by Hiccup and Toothless. Upon discovering that it was a new species, Hiccup took it home with him, much to Toothless' dismay. Returning home, Stoick named the dragon Torch after he lit the fire. Torch starts to annoy Toothless, stealing his dinner and bed, and making it look like Toothless is just jealous. That night, Toothless hears furious roars coming out of the forest. When he goes to investigate, he soon discovers that Torch's Mother is also looking for her young. The next day, the riders take Torch to Berk Dragon Academy and document him in the Book of Dragons, to learn that he has incredibly razor-sharp claws and is the first and only dragon that is not afraid of eel, even going as far as to eat one. Snotlout was eager to name it, coming up with names as they recorded facts about this new creature. They also discover that Typhoomerangs fly by setting themselves on fire and spin, leaving a burn mark behind. Seeing how it spins like a typhoon and returns like a boomerang, Fishlegs dubs the new dragon 'Typhoomerang'. . In shape and size, they are comparable to dragons such as a Timberjack.]] Much later, the group discovers a large part of the forest destroyed, with a great swirling marking in the middle. They concluded that it was caused by a giant Typhoomerang. Hiccup finally realizes that this was the reason that Toothless tried to warn him about. Torch's mother suddenly appears and starts to chase Hiccup, Toothless and Torch. Hiccup and Toothless, however, manage to force the mother in a crash landing and Torch is reunited with his family. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In Live and Let Fly, another Typhoomerang was found when the riders investigated a burn mark of said dragon. In The Night and the Fury, Fishlegs comes across one at Dragon Island. Later, Torch makes his second appearance, fully grown this time in Zippleback Down. He meets Tuffnut, who is caught in one of the dragon traps he was assigned to remove. Tuffnut manages to train Torch and throw several contests, but although he suspects that they've met before as he finds Torch's face to be familiar, he doesn't actually recognize the dragon. Eventually, when Hiccup finds them, he reveals that the Typhoomerang is indeed Torch. Torch helps them to save Tuffnut and prevent a forest fire. During the events of The Eel Effect, Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs, and Meatlug meet a wild Typhoomerang at Eel Island, which is a perfect habitat for the dragon species. The specimen attacks them, but is driven off by Fishlegs and Meatlug. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 In Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1, Heather mentions that after her time on Berk, her Razorwhip, Windshear, got into a fight with a Typhoomerang. Though she was able to fight it off, Windshear was badly wounded by it. Season 2 Snotlout, while searching for Astrid, chanced upon an angry Typhoomerang on an island, only to be chased out of its cave. In Maces and Talons, Part 2, several Typhoomerangs were caught by Viggo Grimborn. They were chained and harnessed and the hunters commanded them to shoot fire at Hiccup and the gang. The gang swiftly evades the flames by flying through the tornado-shaped fire jet. The gang then frees the Typhoomerangs. Games DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies The Typhoomerang can be found at the Wild Dragon Cliff. Upon entering the area, several eggs shells and burn marks can be seen. Training this dragon unlocks the 'Flaming Cyclone' achievement. Dragons: Rise of Berk In Rise of Berk, the Titan Wing Typhoomerang design was introduced. Torch, his mother and siblings were also made available. School of Dragons The Typhoomerang is also available in School of Dragons. A matching totem also can be bought. Trivia *The name 'Typhoomerang' is a play on the words 'Typhoon' and 'Boomerang', after Fishlegs and Astrid noticed that Torch spun like a typhoon and returned like a boomerang. *The Typhoomerang is a member of the Stoker Class, given that it emits sparks from its mouth and body. These sparks create a burn with which one can determine the size, age, and direction of the dragon. *The Typhoomerang is one of four dragons that can emit fire from his body (the others being the Monstrous Nightmare, Fireworm, and the Moldruffle). This is because Typhoomerangs emit sparks, and if looked closely at the beginning of The Terrible Twos,Torch can be seen on fire. *In Wild Skies, once the Typhoomerang is trained, the player is not visible on its back. This is due to it being stated in the Book of Dragons that they are unrideable. However, this was proven to be wrong in Zippleback Down. *Typhoomerangs apparently grow very fast, as Torch was already an adult in the second season. However, this could also mean that all dragons grow very fast, which explains why the babies of the main dragons in Gift of the Night Fury have never been seen since the short film. *Typhoomerangs live on Eel Island due to the large number of eels there, which is what they eat. Due to this, they appear to be the only dragons that can live on Eel Island. *The official website states that the Typhoomerang has the same speed stats as a Night Fury. However this has been proven wrong, as Toothless flew much faster than a Typhoomerang's top speed in The Terrible Twos. *In School of Dragons, eels have the same effect on Typhoomerangs as they do on other dragons, despite Typhoomerangs eating eels in the series with no ill effects. *It's strange that Viggo & Dagur knew the name "Typhoomerang", due to the name being established by the riders. While Dagur could've been told by Heather, Viggo should've had no clue of the name, unless it's name in the Dragon Eye is coincidentally the same. The same problem occurs with Ryker knowing the name "Night Terror". References External Links * Site Navigation Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Typhoomerangs Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Stoker class Category:Wild Skies Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons with immunities Category:Strong dragons Category:Fast dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragon species Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise